Questionings And Matches
by RozErika
Summary: Erika wants to interrogate Battler of some she would want to know, but Battler knows what she's up to. Slight EriBat, oneshot. R&R!


**DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENOUGH SAID ALREADY.  
**

**--**

Sometimes the best of things don't usually happen in Battler's life. Mostly, now that he was the Game Master. Taking over Beatrice's place wasn't his first priority but at least he achieved it. He looked out of the window, to observe droplets pattering down in the garden below. Right now he didn't want to play another game as Battler felt too bored.

He didn't notice it when a blue-haired girl appeared in a burst of gold.

"Good evening, Ushiromiya Battlerrr~" A smirk appeared on her face, ever so mocking and irritating.

Battler slowly switched his attention on the plump girl, as though taking his own sweet time to avert his eyes away from the glass. He scoffed through impatience, "And you are?"

"Hellooo? Your worst nightmare? Queen Erika Furudo?"

"Right." He pulled a smug look. Battler slumped into a seat, and Erika fell into another, opposite of him. "So, why are you here, your majesty?"

She crossed her legs. Rested her chin in a hand. And leaned. More like Lambdadelta's actions, though more seductive than childish.

"I just want to ask a few questions from you," Erika smiled lazily, pulling out a sheet of paper. Then another, before stacking it up on her lap. Most of it were typed in Japanese, but some seemed foreign. It looked Italian. Battler looked suspicious, but he didn't make a move to stop her. Instead, he blew the bangs that hung over his head and sighed. What's the point of escaping when he knew eventually he'd answer those questions?

"Why do I get the feeling where I'd be tricked?" He muttered.

"Aww...Is the Endless Sorcerer afraid? Do you wanna back away?" She teased. Battler rolled his eyes.

"Forget it. When we come to the 6th game, it's on."

"Ya ready? Besides, there's only five questions."

Battler raised an eyebrow. "Just five? For two pieces of paper? Whole? Are you kidding me?"

"Don't be stupid! I was in need of planning! And why? Oh how should I say this? To test your relationship? Just about you and that beloved troll of yours~" She laughed delightedly, as though she would enjoy questioning the Endless Sorcerer. In fact she would, then, before coming to the best part. It was a laugh of friendliness, but also mockery. "Or should I say her name?"

"It'd be good if you DON'T call her name. I won't cooperate if you do."

"Kihihi~ It won't be that fun but, whatever! I'll just call her 'love', if that's okay enough." Erika raised the papers to her face, in an engrossed manner as if they were precious documents. Battler couldn't see her face anymore, but he couldn't help but make a disgusted face in time before she would lower them.

"First question!: Ushiromiya Battler, have you always dressed up for your love? Let's say..._special _occasions, perhaps?" She slurred the word 'special' in an evil yet naive way. Battler twitched, and he didn't like the sound of occasions. Not very much. He covered it with a plain look.

He looked over to his side. "Occasions, yes...But only important ones I guess." Erika looked unimpressed;her mouth turned into a slight frown of disappointment, but she knew that he was lying, but she proceeded.

"Second question...!: Ushiromiya Battler, have you ever bought anything for your love's birthday? Please give some romantic examples, if you may~" Battler paused, trying to remember what he had got for Beatrice's birthday: Some chocolates (He had almost forgotten to give her on White Day, so he got them on the birthday), a musicbox and a pair of teddy bear earrings. "Teddy Bears? What the hell, Battler? Are you for real? Since when?"

"Don't ask. Next question." He quickly changed the subject after hearing Erika's loud burst of laughter. He could still remember the same words in his head of ridiculous comments on why he had to give her such a childish present. Well, she WAS a childish witch so he HAD to give a childish witch a _childish present_. The plan didn't go well as he expected, but she accepted the gift. Eventually.

Erika returned to her senses at that moment. "Alright, I'm skipping some questions! It's time to get real! Third question!!: Ushiromya Battler, if your love finds out that her clothes were stolen, what would you do?"

Battler froze, feeling that he couldn't answer this question. Erika had made it sound that Battler was the one who stole them. Still, she was good at teasing others. There was no denial. A stroke of lightning shook the garden outside. Battler thought hard, trying to avoid Erika's gaze.

At last, he thought of an answer. "Then I'd blame Gaap."

It was true that Gaap likes to steal things, and that it was usually men clothes she would snatch away. Since she was a best friend of Beatrice, could it not be weird she would be stealing hers too? Especially Virgillia's, but it was the same. Erika grimaced at the answer, and Battler smiled with truimph.

_At least I won this time_.

"R-Right! As if that would happen!" Erika cackled bitterly, looking all over her papers for a suitable question. "Next!!: Ushiromiya Battler, I've heard that you were furniture under your love at first, but how can you resist being tortured by her?"

Battler sighed. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, but you surely don't know how it is to be tortured. As for me, I have _patience_. You _don't_." Erika gritted her teeth. "So, you have no absolute reason to ask me this pointless question! **_Furudo Erika is a great detective_**, I have to say, but! _**She has no right to butt in to somebody's affairs unless needed to!**_ Isn't that right?"

Erika was far shocked when she saw golden letters flying in the air, illuminating the tearoom before fading away in gold dust. Battler rose from his seat and stepped onto the coffee table in front of him with a foot. The impact between Battler and the table was loud enough to make Erika jump. She stayed rooted to the chair.

"Let me take the last question!" Battler pointed a finger at Erika's forehead, "Do you know why you always lose?"

Erika was silenced, her lips sealed after hearing her question. She first thought that she would always win, but in the end was it to be a disappointing failure. So much effort for a small little mistake was not worthy of Erika. But she never understood Battler at all. Unable to answer it, she scowled, "Why."

Battler smirked and said, "_**Because you lack of love, you lose**_."

"Love's stupid..." Erika murmured but Battler shook his head.

"This is a mystery that you have to solve by yourself. Regardless of whether it's stupid or precious, you still have to find the key to it. Perhaps you'd be surprised if you find out the answer. Like I did with her."

"Uhuh."

The sorcerer drew back his cape and grinned, "So. That's the end of it now, isn't it? Besides, the game's gonna start soon. Better start finding your hat, Erika. I know all of your plans. You might as well polish your boots."

Before Erika could say another word, the man snatched away the papers she was holding and disappeared in a shower of golden butterflies. Erika was left speechless yet annoyed, feeling that she was indeed a fool for thinking love's useless. Her plan to trap Battler's confidence failed but she didn't let her guard down. She made a small smile at the place where Battler had disappeared.

"I will polish them, but I'll steal back your truth, Battler. Everything, your title, your family, your love."

* * *

**Finish finish finish.**

**I don't know. Criticism and reviews and stuff like that are always welcome. I wanted to make BeaBat but Erika just came to my mind. XD  
**


End file.
